


Keep Quiet

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but that, idk what that trope is, where they're stuck in a too-small space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	Keep Quiet

The circumstances leading up to their current predicament are somewhat blurry or at least that's what Jaskier intends on telling people if the story ever comes up. He certainly hopes it doesn't. What he remembers now is talking to Geralt, someone behind him shouting, and Geralt hauling him up by the back of his doublet and pulling him after him. 

Behind them, he hears the thudding footsteps of the man chasing them and a quick glance over his shoulder tells him everything he needs to know about their situation. The man is familiar to him, worryingly so, and he dreads explaining their relationship to Geralt. Their pursuer is the bodyguard for a very wealthy nobleman with whose wife Jaskier spent a lovely week in bed. Clearly, her husband doesn't share his thoughts on it. 

There's a crash to one side of them and Jaskier looks over to find a cart blowing back into their pursuer's path. He turns back to Geralt to find him standing still with one arm outstretched. Jaskier spares one final look at the destruction before turning back to Geralt and promptly being hauled into a nearby alley. He opens his mouth and turns to ask Geralt what the _fuck_ that was and he winds up pressed against a brick wall with a hand pressed against his mouth. 

_Oh_. 

He'd been too preoccupied to realize when he'd been hauled down here, but this is less of an alley and more of a gap between houses. A very small gap. And Geralt is very close to him. With his hand over his mouth. And, he realizes now, the other pressing his shoulder back into the wall. A wave of heat rolls up the back of his neck and he tries to step out of Geralt's hold before things become _uncomfortable_. 

Jaskier moves to step away, but Geralt presses back with both hands and Jaskier stifles a groan against his palm. 

"Keep quiet," Geralt hisses, "that won't distract him for long. I expect you have an explanation for this?" Jaskier shrugs and offers a sheepish grin but it's masked by Geralt's hand. 

He shifts again and Geralt presses against him, holding him still with his body which is... problematic. A soft whine escapes his lips and Geralt's eyes snap up to meet his, soft but questioning. Jaskier squirms under his hold and the hand on his shoulder loosens its grip, sliding lower. Geralt's head tilts to one side and Jaskier knows he's trying to figure out his reaction. He does his best to keep his breathing even, but there are loud footsteps right around the corner and Geralt pushes him further down the alley. 

It's narrower here and there's no space at all between them and Geralt is certain to feel the effect he's having on him. Jaskier shifts, trying to keep his hips pressed back against the wall, but he only achieves gaining an inch of space between them and soon that's not going to be enough. 

Geralt's hands are both on his shoulders now so he can't miss the way Jaskier's tongue slips between his lips. And really, this is quite absurd. They're on the run from a man who has likely been hired to kill him and Jaskier's struggling not to get aroused like it's the first time he's ever touched another person. It's not even the first time he's been pressed up against Geralt, but something about the chase and the hands pushing and pulling at him is having an unfortunate effect on him. 

Geralt's hand presses against his mouth again, too gently to be of any good other than to further wind him up. Something brushes up against his cock and Jaskier realizes belatedly that it's Geralt's thigh and he thinks for a horrible moment that Geralt is doing this on purpose, but then he hears someone approaching again and he holds his breath. But when Geralt shifts closer, he can't help but press into the touch, only barely stifling a groan as his cock presses into Geralt's thigh. Geralt looks down at him, eyes dark, and Jaskier nearly whimpers under the intensity of it.

"Can you be quiet?" he asks. Jaskier nods earnestly and Geralt ducks his head, pressing his nose into Jaskier's neck. "Good."


End file.
